Electronic circuits have been proposed that provide communication between large scale integration (LSI) chips stacked on one another or between printed wiring boards disposed close to each other by inductive coupling between coils formed by wiring on the chips or boards (see Patent Literatures 1 to 7 and Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 11).
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that involves a transmitter that applies a pulse current signal (IT) of a single, positive or negative, polarity (referred to as “single pulse” hereinafter) to a transmission coil and a receiver formed by a synchronous comparator that detects and receives one of the pulses (that is, the first half or second half pulse) of a pulse voltage signal (VR) of double, positive and negative, polarities (referred to as “double pulse” hereinafter) produced in a reception coil inductively coupled to the transmission coil.
Using two coils coupled to each other (referred to as an interposer hereinafter) for communication between boards has already been known (see Non-Patent Literatures 9 to 11).